Outta Spiral
by livelaughlove225
Summary: Spiral is like Hannah Montana, only a better singer. She is changed by Carlisle in a Rosalie like situation, and she has to deal with being a huge star and being incognito. This is very difficult. Rated T cuz I'm paranoid. R&R peeps!
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is Outta Spiral… enjoy. ***Betad by R.M.J. Lennixx***

**Disclaimer: Not SM, don't own Twilight**

Outta Spiral

I laughed, telling Jordyn about my latest behind the scenes fall.

"Klutzy much? Spi, you are SO out of it sometimes! But I am too… so I shouldn't really be talking," she said, crinkling her nose.

"Yeah, you really are," I agreed, earning a faux punch.

"SPIRAL! Hey, let me take a picture for Entertainment Weekly!" A reporter calls, pushing his way through the crowd.

"Ugh, what is it with you guys?! BOUNCER!" I shouted, mad that someone had to crash the after party of the premier of my latest movie: _'Climber'_. I'm a singer and an actress; big time in Hollywood.

That night's bouncer pushes through the crowd coming to find out what I need.

"Hey, you! I told you no reporters!" he shouted, half embarrassed he let someone past and half mad at the EW reporter.

"Thanks for getting him off my back," I said "Jord, so what else are you going to do?"

"Umm, well I'm not allowed to tell… and I really got to go. Call time tomorrow is six…" she mumbled, clearly tired.

"Yeah, go get your rest. I'm just going to get some water," I told her, a little disappointed she wouldn't confide in me. Regardless, we say our goodbyes and I go to the back. I really need some down time from this party, so I go all the way pass the bar into the kitchen. I get the glass of water and put it down on the counter next to me. I sigh, knowing I have to go back to the party soon. This isn't the best party location, seeing as we shot in Washington, 'state of rain'. The premier was here too, so our director thought we should do the after-party here instead of having everyone drive a few hours to get to this nice, ritzy place in California.

"Hey hey, Spiral. Nice movie," I hear a familiar voice behind me… Oh no, not him. Please…

"Todd. WHAT are you doing here?" I demand in a tight voice to Todd Wallace… my ex.

And the person I lost my virginity to.

"Just wanted to congratulate you baby!" he exclaimed, pulling me into a hug.

"TODD! We're through, remember?!" I make to push him away, mad he would hug me after I broke up with him. And I'm wearing a Louis Vitton! Gosh! He could've ruined my dress!

"Babe, you obviously want to get back together! We're just meant to be!" Todd tried to convince me.

"NO, we're not Todd," I take another sip of my water, and end up downing the whole thing. "I have to get back to the party now…" I trail off. Suddenly, I feel confused.

'_Where am I? Why is Todd here?_'

My head begins to pound, spin, and I feel nauseous.

"There's no way you're leaving me now baby," Todd leers, but it's all just a blur. I feel Todd pick me up and push me through a door to outside. I try to fight; I can feel myself losing consciousness every second. I feel like I'm drowning when Todd starts to strip me. I try to fight even more, but I'm just too weak. I'm pulled into a deep sleep, no idea of what is about to come.

**Lennixx: **Ha! Yes, finally this is up! I was beginning to wonder when Sk8 would give this to me!

But anyway, read, review, love. Sk8 is awesome, show her some love!

*Unlike onions. Sk8 knows what I'm talking about*

AN: I told Lennixx I wouldn't be able to get this to him for a while! Gosh! I was in D.C. for spring break! And Lennixx, you need to be careful with onions, cooking ingredients, and flies. More like where you aim for a fly… lolz. So, this is only my second story, and my other one is Whole New World (I know, plug!) The title was Lennixx's idea, and I think it's perfect. R&R people!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay, this update is cuz of Lennixx… she picked which story I should update. Thank her!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. The wonderful and awesome SM does**.

I come to in a small, messy alley. The first thing my body registers is the pain between my legs. Ouch. As everything begins to come clearer, I realize I am bleeding, blood spreading everywhere. I don't know the source of it, but I wish I could go back to the black. I feel broken everywhere, like my body has been bent in way too many ways. I feel used, like a dirty rag. Todd is nowhere in sight, and I feel angry, furious… as I realize what he's done to me. I realize I am going back to the black, to the unconsciousness, to the not feeling. I almost welcome it, but a tiny voice in my head says _No! This is for good! This is death!_ No! The closest I've ever come to death was in the first season of my hit show, _'Yesterday'_. I was "hit" by a car, and I almost died, but when Jay, my "dad" was crying and telling me how much he would miss me while is was in a "coma", my character heard him, and pulled through. That was soooo much simpler.

I realize I can't hold on much longer, and I begin to welcome death. At least it means getting away from the pain I'm experiencing. I close my eyes and let my breathing slow. My fans will miss me, but hopefully Todd will be brought to justice.

When I think I am minutes away from dying, I feel a presence over me. I open my eyes as much as I can, and I realize who it is. Carlisle Cullen, the doctor who was on the set of _'Climber'_ to help with anything medical. He was very remote, and didn't talk much, even when he had to treat one of us on set. I was jealous of him because he was so damn beautiful without even trying.

"Spiral, can you hear me? It's Carlisle," he confirms. I try to reply, try to groan, something, but nothing comes out. Carlisle continues to work over me, but eventually he picks me up. _What the hell? I'm dying and he's picking me up?! What's going on?_ The little voice goes on, but I barely hear it. I feel the wind whooshing around me, and the places where I am bleeding sting, like salt on a wound. I can't react though, seeing as my mouth won't move and I'm dying and all… it's great to know I didn't lose my sarcasm, even on my deathbed, well, technically deatharms or deathstreet. I faintly hear a door slam open, **(A/N: Yes, doors **_**do**_** slam open, trust me)** and Carlisle brings me through the door… or at least, I what I assume is the door.

"Carlisle, what's going on?" I hear a rough voice in the distance.

"I saw it! I knew this would happen," I hear another voice, almost singing.

"Just do what you have to do," I hear a soft, female, gentle.

"No morphine…." A voice trails off.

There are so many people… it's insane. I don't remember Carlisle having kids… or a wife. I just forget it, focusing on letting my body relax, as the last bit of life leaves me.

"This is going to hurt, Spiral. But I'm going to save you," Carlisle whispers in my ear, and before I have time to wonder what he means, I feel pain. Excruciating, blinding pain. I find that I'm able to scream, finally, and I do.

"PLEASE! PLEASE STOP!" I cry, as a fire spreads throughout my body. I must have done something wrong to deserve this, I just don't know what. "I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO WHATEVER I DID!" I keep screaming, but it's useless.

"Spiral, Spiral listen to me! You're going to be fine… you're becoming a vam-"

Before he can tell me what I'm becoming, I scream again. "JUST KILL ME ALREADY!! PLEASE!" I suddenly open my eyes, and I become aware that Carlisle and a petite, brown haired, also beautiful girl are holding me down.

"Spiral! You are becoming… you're becoming a vampire." The brown haired one says.

Disbelief fills me, and I scream one more time.

**A/N: Ugh, no flames. I've had a really crappy time in the last week, and I am really sad. Still, R&R! And thnx to my beta, R.M.J. Lennixx. Read her story, Pacific Coast Academy, or one of her other ones!**


	3. Author's Note

First off, I'm sorry if anyone thought this was an update. I'm also extremely sorry for the lack of updates. There has been some stuff going on in my life that I need time to deal with. And, as my penname indicates, I'm a skater. We've had competitions and practices non-stop, but our last competition of this season is March 13, so I _should _get back into the swing of things. I have a huge competition this week coming up. I leave Tuesday and don't come back until Sunday. -Afterwards, I have to catch up on all my schoolwork, and then we have that last competition the next Saturday.

Whole New World is on **hiatus and re-write.** I don't know when the re-write will be posted. I have some, very little, but some of the first chapter written.

Broken will be continued as soon as possible. It's going to be my main story when I start writing again.

Outta Spiral will be continued, but I have no clue when. I honestly barely even remember where I was going in it, so anything you may have predicted probably won't happen.

R.M.J. Lennixx and I have a collaboration one-shot that I'm working on for my half. I have no clue when I will finish it, and it was supposed to be in Bronze's and the late Daddy's Little Cannibal's contest, so it is obviously very old. I apologize to Lennixx for not doing my part when I should have.

Have an awesome rest of February and an amazing March.


End file.
